


Disguises

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Cam head to a planet that expects Qetesh. They go down with a plan to pretend that she still is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vinegar_dog for BETA-ing this thing. Love you lots and lotsssss!!

They wanted her to do what?

Vala chewed at her lip as the briefing went on. They'd only glossed over her part in the mission probably hoping that she'd been too distracted to catch it. It is an underestimation on their part how much the name Qetesh causes her to listen up. 

Be Qetesh again? Impersonate her... Well, she _was_ her at one point, so pretending to be her old self... Well, it sent a shiver down her back and gave her a churning in her stomach. She looked up at Cam, directly across the conference table from her, and he gave her a little smile. She knew he meant it to be encouraging but it just felt awful.

Vala thought that she'd finally outrun her past. Just a few minor bumps in the road here and there, but she hadn't had an incident off world in a long time and now they were going to send her back into it all. 

"Vala?" Landry's voice breaks through her own pondering. "Vala..."

She forces a grin and nods, "Yes, General?" 

A huff of breath precedes his voice, "You on board with this?"

"I..."

Cam breaks in, trying to give her more time. As if he's the only one that gets how hard this might be for her. "We could give her a day or so to think on it, no? Not like this planet's going anywhere..."

Landry just nods, taps his papers into a neat stack then stands. "Meet back here, tomorrow 1400 hours. Dismissed."

She watches the rest of her team head out. Samantha looks as if she's searching for words of understanding but both of them know that she won't find them. Teal'c just nods and heads out. Daniel gives her shoulder a light squeeze before leaving swiftly to continue whatever boring thing he was working on before the meeting started. Only Cam lingers with her.

"Did you need something, Mitchell?" She sways back and forth in her chair, trying to loosen the feelings and scatter them on the floor. "Meeting's over."

He nods and settles next to her, butt resting on the edge of the table. "Just want you to know that you can say no." He reaches out but hesitates, pretending to be scratching his knee at the last minute. "It won't change anything. We can find another way."

"Yeah..." She knows she has to do it. "There aren't many great options..." Vala knows this will cost her. "It's not something I've ever strived to achieve on my own."

Colonel Mitchell just waits on her, lets her find words on her own time. "Just know, it won't change how we feel about you around here."

The phrasing is strange to her ears and she catches him acting a bit shocked at them as well. How they feel about her? That makes the corners of her mouth turn up in a real smile. "How do you _feel_ about me, colonel?

"You're... uh... well, You're a great teammate." He shuffles uncomfortably.

Vala can tell that's not exactly what was behind the original words. But she lets it go. There are bigger things to worry about right now. 

"Promise me something, Cameron."

He looks right at her, her eyes piercing into his own. "What's that, Vala?"

"Don't let me become her, again... Don't let it take me over." A single tear slips down her cheek and she wipes it away, mad at herself for letting that tiny bit of emotion slip through the crack.

"I won't, Princess. Promise."

Those words are enough for her. 

She'll do it.

*******

Her consent spirals the mission into full swing. Cam and Daniel plan start to develop and plan Cam’s part of it all. Cam hasn't seen a lot of Gou'ald slaves in his time with the SGC. He works on lines that are considered proper for Qetesh's manservant and every once in a while Vala pokes her head in to test him.

Every time she leaves with a grin Cam feels a bit better. He can't imagine doing what they're asking her to do. To go back to living as if there were a snake inside you, controlling you... The respect he has for Vala grows with each passing day. 

Soon he and Daniel finish all the preparation they can and he's paired with Vala. 

The first time he walks in and she's sitting stock still on a chair in her room, barely covered, back straight, expression harsh and judgmental, he starts and the door almost knocks him over into the room as it swings back on him trying to close.

"Va-"

She cuts him off. "Is that how you address your God?" 

"Mistress. I spoke out of turn." He quickly kneels before her, bowing his head. He can hear her standing up and walking toward him but he daren't budge. Instead he waits, as still as possible, for her next move.She stops in front of him and he watches as her foot comes up and the hard sole presses into his shoulder, followed by a hard shove and he's tumbling backwards. 

Before he can react, not that he should anyway, she's straddling him, pinning his arms. Her barely there outfit is being strained by her breasts as she leans her weight into him. 

He looks into her face and the smile there gives her up. "Vala..."

"What?" She sits back and lets go of his wrists. "Don't you like a bit of role play?" She steps up and offers her hand to bring him to his feet. 

Cam smiles back, shaking his head. "Guess we have to get into the right place somehow. Leaving tomorrow after all."

"They decide on the team?" There had been multiple discussions regarding the number of people going on this mission. How many guards would she take? How many would be recognizable? 

"Yeah..." He stands and crosses his arms, looking down a bit. "Just the two of us..."

Her mouth gapes and she's thrown off by that decision. "That sounds like we'll be heading into disaster with a near perfect trajectory."

"Hey now! I'm not that bad." Cam sits on her bed. "Couldn't risk sending any alarms off if someone recognized Sam, Daniel or Teal'c. I'm new, you're a sex Goddess..."

She's unconvinced. "I don't know if I can keep you safe..." 

"That's my job, Princess. Keep us safe." Cam pats the edge of the bed next to him. “Plus who's going to mess with you when you have such a big, strong, love slave with you?"

The smile makes it all worth it. Vala laughing at his jokes brings a spark of joy to his heart. 

"We'll be as prepared as we can be. I just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"Have you met us? Something's gonna go wrong. But Like Gramma always said, 'Gotta roll punch down the dough before you can smooth it out.’” He gives a nod to follow his sage advice.

"There aren't too many planets that love Qetesh so we need to go in, play a role and then get the heck out with new relations in place and perhaps some treasure." 

Cam chuckles, admiring her ability to look at the bright side. "How about we forget the treasure while we dash towards the Stargate?"

That sentiment makes Vala wave her hand at him. "Forget the treasure? Then what's the point?"

He grabs her hand, doesn't think just presses his palm against hers. She's warm and soft and he's almost regretting it, except it feels nice. "Our lives. Me and you. We're the most important."

"Maybe you-"

He cuts her off, "Both of us." The subject is making her uncomfortable, he can see her squirming but their hands are still connected and it lets him know that it matters. She knows that he cares about her life and it means something to her.

"Are you prepared?" She turns serious. "Got everything checked?"

"As well as I can be. How about you?" He's still holding onto her when he twists towards her so he can see her better. "I know this won't be easy for you. May be one of the hardest things you've ever had to do. You ready?"

Her eyes squint, just a bit, and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it there. She just shakes her head. Cam can tell that there's no way for her to actually be ready. 

"Hey, Princess," He lets go of her hand and wraps an arm around her shoulder for a hug. "I'm ready enough for the both of us." He tries to toss in a joke, "I checked our packs at least ten times..."

That does make her smile, if only slightly. "Can't just trust them the first time..."

"Never."

*****

Vala's the first one at the gate. She's hauled her bags there. But just deposited them under the windows to the viewing room. She's dressed already. Her skin gleaming with a golden glimmer, a sheen of oil flashing under the harsh lights of the gate room. Most of her skin is uncovered and she shivers as the chill of the room seems to creep into her bones. Goose bumps emerge on her arms and thighs. She's almost to chattering when she feels the weight and warmth of a coat envelope her.

Cameron. She smiles and turns to look at him.

What she sees makes her jaw drop. He's also been oiled and a shot of desire races through her belly. He's been shaved clean, everywhere she can see, and there isn't much that she can't see. The loin cloth doesn't leave much to the imagination. She barely ever thinks about the slave men she had as Qetesh but seeing Cam dressed just like them brings her back a little.

"You sure you don't need this? You're wearing less than I am..." She pulls the edges around her shoulders tighter not really wanting to give it up.

"I better get used to it..." 

She can tell he's not all that thrilled about the dress code. "Who did it?" Her finger reaches out and she lets it glide across his hairless chest, just missing his pebbling nipple. She's seen him shirtless a few times and this is definitely new. 

"That's classified." Cam's jaw is locked and flexing as he answers. Vala's not sure if it's embarrassment or something else...

She just tilts her head and gives him her most innocent of smiles. "I have ways of de-classifying things."

"Yeah, I know you do..." He captures her hand and pulls it away, dropping it down, but holding on for a little longer than he knows he should. Then he tries to change the subject. "You're here pretty damn early, Princess."

"Mistress." She winks at him and then goes to sit down at the bench against the wall. 

"What?"

"Mistress. Better get used to calling me that." She pats the space next to her.

Cam walks over but doesn't sit down. When she pats it again he just shakes his head. "I know what the cleaning crew would say if they came in and had to remove all this oily stuff from that..."

"Good thing I'm getting it all over your coat than." A comfortable silence surrounds them, just the early morning sounds of Airmen in the hallways and the soft humming of the electronics in the gate control room. Vala stares off just past him at the empty ring that makes the Stargate. A sick feeling warps in her stomach and she's glad that she didn't eat yet today or it would be on his shoes... er... Sandals... "Nice shoes." 

He lets out a barking laugh. "Yeah Daniel was sure they'd be more realistic. I just think he wanted me as naked as possible..."

That statement makes her grin larger and turn into laughter. "He... yes..." She's buckling over her knees now cracking up. "So gay for you..."

"What... No... uh..." Cam's not completely sure what's going on but making Vala laugh should be good, right? He decides that just rolling with it would be best. "Well, he doesn't want to get into your pants, must be me he's after..." When she looks back up at him he gives her a wink and it makes her chuckle.

Suddenly she's quiet again. "I don't know if I can be her, again."

"You don't have to. I can grow my chest hair back, maybe even a mustache, and we can scrub off this oil and go back to being just regular SG-1." She's shaking her head the whole time and he knows it's not really an option for her. For all the times she seems like she's going back on something she's really never letting you down, just taking the long, more treasure-filled direction. 

"I don't mind the chest hair. No to the mustache though." She lets out a sigh and lets herself slump down further into the hard bench. "I'm still going to do it."

It's like she needs to reaffirm what she already knows to be true. Despite her facade of not caring what people think, she does, very much. 

"I know you are." It's almost a whisper as he leans over her and places a kiss on the top of her head. It''s the most inappropriate thing he's ever done in the gate room but he doesn't care right now. She needs the comfort and he's not going to get oil over everything by giving her a hug.

Vala watches him walk over to their supplies. It's not much. They are only taking what can be disguised as things Qetesh and a man servant might need plus a few hidden gadgets. She won't be questioned about a few oddities but they don't want anything to make it look suspicious. This could all go very wrong, very quickly. 

Time passes more quickly as people filter into the room. Walter nods at them both as he heads in to start the prep for the gate. Everything seems more electric. Sam's the next to arrive and she sits next to Vala, just chatting about inane things that don't matter. She gives her a shoulder hug before standing to talk to Cam.

Vala tries to make out what she's telling him but he's not that close and the clattering around the room is making it hard to make it out. She can gather tidbits here and there about keeping her safe and making sure they both come back then Sam pulls Cam into a swift hug before heading up with Walter. 

Cam ventures back to her and finally sits down, back ramrod straight as he perches uncomfortably on the edge of the bench. "Knew this wouldn't be a great option..."

"Sam give you all the important info about making an escape?"

"Yeah, you know her, always expecting the plan to go miserably awry." He tries to make light of it, but the bitter truth to the words and tenseness in the air make it hard to find the normal humor in their own failings.

Vala doesn't have a reply and he doesn't look like that bugs him. After a few minutes Daniel is there with Teal'c and they both wish them luck. 

"Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c has a bit more to offer. "Please do not let the temptation take over. No matter what feelings come. You must remember who you are. You are a good and needed member of the team." 

She's taken back by his advice, sweet and short as always, but she never imagined how much the people she worked with actually wanted her to be here too. She looks into his eyes for a minute, a calm seems to wrap around her. He's the only one here that really, truly understands the Gou'ald and how bad this could go. His knowledge and acceptance of her choices give her a much needed boost in strength. "Indeed." 

Her reply makes Cam laugh and Teal'c leaves her with a giant grin. 

"Oh, Princess, this is gonna be a cake walk." Cam pats her knee, squeezing just a little, before standing up. The chevrons start to lock in place as the gate begins spinning. He gathers their things, all of them, before helping her up. His coat is removed and handed to a nearby Airman. "All aboard the crazy boat." Cam whispers in her ear before standing straight and intimidating beside her. They've gone over how a man-servant would act and he's ready.

Vala lets her mind swirl around the thoughts of Qetesh and she finds what she's been holding deep down for so long and brings it to the surface. She seems to grow taller to the people watching her, a new air seems to surround her as the kawoosh bursts in and the wormhole opens.

"Come." There's no mistaking that it's an order and she doesn't even check to make sure Cam's following. He knows the consequences if he doesn't.

They disappear through the iris and silence envelopes the gate room.

****

No one is visible when they step through the other side. A warm breeze touches their skin, light and gentle. Vala looks around and then walks forward. Qetesh wouldn't worry about something so strange, she'd walk in like she owned the place and then punish the people who failed to be there to greet her. 

She can practically feel how tense Cam is behind her. His breath is softer, as if he's trying not to be heard. They spot the people hidden in the trees that surround the clearing the Chappa'ai is located in. 

"Mistress, what sort of welcome is this?" Cam's careful not to be heard even though he's playing the part, the strain in his voice is still there under the whispered tone.

To her credit she barely acknowledges his words. "Come forth!" She halts and takes the stance of a harsh leader. Standing straight and tall she waves the tips of her fingers to call them from the trees. "Is this any way to greet the great Qetesh?"

A rush of people flood from the underbrush and gather at her feet. Mutterings of apology and welcome can be heard. 

"Where is your leader? I haven't the patience for dallying. It's been a long journey and I require refreshment."

A lone woman stands, eyes down, not willing to offend the goddess before her. "Hunduro sends his regards. You're to come with us."

"His regards are sent under bushes and behind trees? What sort of grand arrival greeting is this?" She snaps her fingers and Cam comes forward.

"Yes, Mistress." 

"What do you think of this place? How they treat their goddess?" 

Cam looks over them, taking the position of more power than the rest by giving Qetesh his opinion. "It seems quite disrespectful, Mistress."

She just nods, precedes forward, the ball of her foot kicking over the closest person still kneeling low on the ground. Vala ignores the pleas of the woman who spoke and walks on to the town. They'd known the way from maps studied at length before leaving. Qetesh wouldn't lower herself to speaking with one so low as was sent to greet her. She can feel Cam right behind her and it makes her glad that he's so close. Someone she can trust has her back and right now it means everything.

****

The town isn't far from the Stargate and the group that was sent to meet her is now wordlessly following her there. Something feels strange though, as she gets closer and closer. There's an odd energy to the air, an electricity, without the signs of an impending storm. 

Vala wants to glance back at Cam but that would be weakness and she can't reveal an ounce of that.

"Mistress, it looks like there is a feast in town." Cam's observation brings her eyes to the left where rows and rows of tables seem to be laid out. Food can be made out in the distance and a sweet smell is wafting to her nostrils. 

"I'm quite famished." Just as they enter the city limits she feels it. A sick rush of feeling all over her. There's an overwhelming urge to vomit, but she holds it tightly inside. Her stomach cramps and her heart feels tight before it beats almost with a second rhythm before calming moments later. Cam's hand touches her elbow and she feels a rage she didn't expect. Touching her without her permission? How dare he? But Vala quickly tempers it. She swallows hard and squeezes her eyes closed trying to make the sickness subside. 

Her head is suddenly pounding and she feels a heat behind her temples. When she reaches the sight of the feast she turns around and the look on Cam's face tells her that everything she was afraid of has just come to be. Her mouth opens to speak.

"I hope you can all prove you're better at serving me here... For your own sakes."

It's not her voice... How is it possible? The fucking snake was removed. There's a flash of concern in Cam's eyes, he's squinting as if he's trying to find her in there and she tries to show him with her eyes that she is. 

"Mistress?" The worry in his voice is only noticeable to her as all the townspeople rush by and Qetesh is seated at the head of the table. 

"You will stay by me." She yanks Cam down into the dirt next to her chair. "Time to prove your worth as a servant. There look to be plenty of replacements available..."

"Yes, Mistress." Cam settles into the ground, setting their things under the table before pulling one of her feet into his lap. "How about a foot rub after that long walk you've just had?"

Qetesh nods at him and as Cam starts to rub her foot Vala gets a shudder of pleasure before an ache takes over. She just hopes Cam's strong enough to hold onto her so she doesn't get lost in whatever this is forever. She doesn't want to become Qetesh but she can feel that dormant part of her, that small piece that she was sure was dead, coming back. She can't stop it, for some reason, and it's going to be up to Cameron to get her out of this...

****

He knows something's not right. It's not Vala right now, even though she's always been pretty convincing as Qetesh he's always felt _her_ in there, too. He's not sure how, or why, but Cam knows that this really is Qetesh right now and it's going to take everything he's got to keep her convinced that he's here to serve her.

This was never a game, but now the stakes have risen much higher. He's got to get this mission wrapped up and then somehow get Vala out of here and through the gate. 

He keeps his eyes lowered, using the foot massage as a distraction, giving him more time to come up with a plan. Too bad the sight of her small, perfect feet have to keep distracting him. He lets his thumb dig across the arch and palms her heel in the other hand. Cam's not usually affected by feet. He's not turned on by them and he's not disgusted by them, but for some reason the silky skin of Vala's sole is stirring his belly towards arousal. Maybe it's the fact that the foot in his hands is connected to those gorgeously long, almost completely exposed legs, Or maybe it's that it's a beautiful day, there's a delicious scent in the air and her foot is impossibly soft for all the walking she does on it. 

In the end the reason doesn't matter anyway. He shifts his stance as his loin cloth stirs but it doesn't go unnoticed by her. She takes her other foot and plants it high on his thigh, moving ever so gently up and down. He can feel her gaze on his head but doesn't dare look up. Cam works at concentrating on making her foot feel good and when her wandering big toe grazes the tip of his cock under the loin cloth he lets go of the first foot and takes the trouble making one in hand. 

Cam hears her scoffing as the foot he released retakes the other position, but on the opposite thigh. He groans low in his throat, hoping she won't hear. If this is how it's going to go it's not going to end well for him. He's already fairly attracted to Vala as it is. She's fucking hot, so it wasn't exactly a stretch but now she's teasing him. His thoughts are lost as her foot is brushing along his dick a lot quicker this time. 

"Go fetch me some food, Cameron." She pulls her foot from his hand and crosses her legs. He gets an eyefull of her golden thong before the view is blocked again. 

Her hand waves him to it and he stands up. He knows it's a bit apparent where his thoughts were as the bulge in the loin cloth makes her smirk. "Yes, Mistress." Is all he offers her as a reply before heading off to gather a wide variety of food.

***

Qetesh watches him go, knowing she's going to derive way too much pleasure playing with him later...

As soon as he's out of earshot she grabs the nearest person walking by and pulls them down to her lips. "Where's Hunduro?" There's no honey in her voice, it's all vitriol and vinegar.

The frightened townsperson points shakily over at a man watching her from a distance. "There..." 

"Bring him to me." She tosses the man to the ground and watches him scramble over to his mayor. Qetesh keeps her hard gaze upon the man and she can tell he's trying hard not to let it affect him. When her message reaches him he hesitates momentarily but then slowly stands up and walks over. "We're here to discuss an accord."

"Business already, fair Mistress?" His voice makes her cringe. No wonder they worship her, she can hear the lies in his voice when he still only speaks truths. "Don't you want to eat and... play... first?"

"I want to follow a plan of my own making. You dare try to manipulate my schedule?" She sees him caught off balance by her accusation. "I did not come here to be a tool of yours. We will talk after dinner then you will tell me that you must commune on the contract for a few days, leave town and not return until at least two days have passed."

"Why-" He doesn't get to finish speaking as she grabs his ear and pulls him down by her lap, twisting ever so perfectly for what she knows is an exquisite pain.

"Do not question me." Her voice barely changes tone, not wanting Cam to come back and hear what she's up to. "I'm more than happy to stay and play, in fact, it was in my plan but I will not have you here to ruin it. You'll go. You'll tell no one where. Then after I've had a few days off from my terribly busy schedule, you may return so we can finish up the business with the SGC. After that we'll see what happens."

"My cabin in the woods does sound like a wonderful place to commune on this subject..." His voice is marred by panting breaths as the pain creeps through him and intensifies. Qetesh releases him and as he stands she wipes the blood from her nails onto his shirt. 

"Good. We shall see you after we eat. Make sure my quarters is nicely furnished with some gorgeous townspeople as well..."

***

Cam wonders what she's been doing to the mayor that she has to wipe her fingers on the man’s shirt. He can see the red stains as the man turns to flee, cautiously. Got her claws in one already and they've only been here for an hour or two. 

He doesn't waste time, she'll notice dallying. "Mistress, I've brought food." He settles in next to her and lets her inspect the tray.

"I suppose this will have to do..." She waits and Cam looks up, not meeting her eyes for long. "What are you waiting for, slave, feed me."

So much for cooling off, he thinks as he pulls a juicy piece of pear off the plate and holds it to her mouth. She takes it all in, sucking the juice off his fingers as he pulls them free. A few grapes, then some other fruits follow, each one much the same.

Half way through the meal she surprises him by reaching down and grabbing a slice of melon. She presses it to his lips and he eats it, her finger tracks along his lower lip as she pulls back. 

"Those will please me later." There's a huskiness to her voice that's not just Qetesh, but something more that Cam's never heard before. It's hot and despite this role he's taken of being her slave it's doing things to his groin. A nice piece of meat is offered next and he takes it eagerly. "Not too fast, my pet, patience..."

"Yes, Mistress." He chews slowly before swallowing and her smile is his reward. "Thank you, Mistress."

She offers him a little more and then leans back and lets him resume feeding her. There is a dancing ceremony and as people go by her they offer trinkets and other things. She seems thankful for each one, which surprises Cam. Most of the things piled in front of her are worthless. She must notice his surprise.

"Accept what is offered gratefully and the giver values what you deserve higher each time. Show disdain and instead of growing a stronger following you just find mistrust and unrest." Her hand caresses his naked shoulder and he can feel his skin react, goose bumps arising behind her touch. "Remember this lesson for later tonight."

Cam replies with his scripted response and lowers his eyes again. Her thigh is at eye level and the way the light from the fire flickers along her skin is enticing him. Her nails scratch lightly at his back and he looks up.

"Go get food for yourself." He stands, obediently. "Be quick, eat well, return to me." Cam nods and hustles to fill his belly. Apprehension rests in his gut wondering what will happen later that she needs him well fed... But he doesn't pause his motion to think on it. He's hungry. 

****

The ceremony ends abruptly, but not before another slave shows Cam the way to their accommodations. He keeps checking with Qetesh as the town files out to their own homes and she stands only after the last person leaves. Nothing she does gives up her intentions for him. 

She walks slowly and methodically, following him close enough to brush his arm with the swing of hers. Every sensation feels heightened in the darkness and every small caress heads straight to his cock. 

The meager lodging that the mayor of the town tried to pass off as a palace makes Cam smirk as they approach it. He schools his expression in case they are being monitored and bows his head to his mistress as he holds the door open. Her fingers glide over his breast as she passes him, swiping a nipple with the pad of her finger. 

Cam has to swallow hard to avoid moaning at the surprisingly arousing sensation. He shuts the door behind them and moves to the bed. She comes up behind him, a soft candlelight illuminating the room, and pushes him face down on the bed.

"Turn over." Her voice sends a chill down his spine, it's so much Vala, but at the same time he strains to actually hear _her_. 

There's only a slight moment of hesitation before he flips onto his back. "Mistress..." He's nervous, unsure and a little frightened by what's going to happen next. His cock throbs against his thigh as his imagination runs wild. He wants it, and yet... 

"Get in the center." She doesn't spare him a look, just knowing he'll comply with her order. His cock is straining against the soft material of his loin cloth in anticipation. It's begging for her to continue. At least one part of him is into everything that's happening. Cam takes a chance and tilts his head to look at her. She's got her back to him and the dim lighting in the room is making her skin more olive toned and all the perfect lines of her back and buttocks are stark contrasts of weak light and deep shadow making her seem more dangerous than he already knows she is. It's harder for him to separate how he sees her in here. Harder for him to not believe it's just Vala. 

The fact that Vala is under there and he knows she must be struggling against whatever hold this place has on her is making him more at ease with what's happening. His eyes will tell her that it's alright when she looks into them and no one that might be listening will know anything differently.

He watches as her hands come up and unhook the clasp at the base of her neck. Cam swallows and lets out a harsh breath. The supple leather covering his groin is becoming uncomfortable. When she turns he lingers on her face, eye to eye, for just a little longer than he knows Qetesh wants. He doesn't care in that moment he wants to communicate with Vala.

He's wanted her for a long time. Wanted this. Not, perhaps, exactly in this manner... But it is what it is and he knows she's not controlling her actions. He knows it's her and while Qetesh might be on the surface he'll be worshiping the woman underneath.

He gets a flash of Vala, just a millisecond and he knows she's received the message. Only then does he reward his effort with lowering his gaze. Her breasts, damn... They are perfect. His hands ache to cup them and she knows it. Her laugh is soft and almost sweet as she watches his reaction.

"You'll have to earn everything..." She trails off as she inches closer, letting the rest of her outfit fall down revealing the remainder of her body. 

Cam's hand automatically reaches for her but that was the wrong response. The flat of her palm slaps at it and he pulls it back to his side. "Forgive me, Mistress."

Qetesh seems to be more lenient, or just hornier than she wants to admit. "This once, I'll do that... Not again." The warning is stern and Cam knows he'll need to try to keep up the act.

A shiver runs down his spine as she climbs onto the bed and swings a leg over his thighs, settling her ass right above his knees. 

"Show it to me." 

There's no hesitation as his hands connect briefly with the skin of her knee as he reaches for the leather. A few quick tugs and the ties are undone and he's exposing his cock to her. It enjoys its freedom, reaching toward her, aching for her touch.

She smiles at him as his hands hover over her legs, just briefly in retreat, before settling back by his sides. He almost gives in to his desire to caress that soft skin of her inner thigh but knows he'll be in trouble.

"I hope it pleases you." Cam's voice is soft and low. 

One of her fingers faintly touches the underside of his dick. It strains against the pad of her finger wanting more than the light sensation. His eyes are drawn to watch as she strokes up and down slowly, never increasing the pressure. 

Qetesh smiles, "Not yet..." She leans over and presses her lips to his belly, her chin grazing the head of his penis. "But I'm sure it will..." With that she departs and Cam can't suppress the groan following the loss. 

She moves around the room looking for something, or at least, that's how it appears. He's not sure if she's just adding to the teasing, giving him glimpses of every angle of her perfect form or if she's actually trying to locate an object. Most of the time he's not focused completely on her actions as he's concentrating on keeping his hands at his sides and not grabbing his dick to relieve the pressure that's building. 

Her throat clears, "Mistress?" Cam offers his assistance without looking at her.

"Come here, Cameron." His name is like pure honey on her lips and he gets out of bed, cock standing at attention as he walks across the room. She's pointing at a stool in one corner, and motions for him to sit on it. He does, his balls hanging over the edge, the surface barely large enough to provide a place to stably sit. Qetesh's hand lightly rubs his cock before she stands straddling his thighs placing her cunt right at his mouth.

Cam barely has time to register what’s going on before she's gripping his hair and pushing his mouth against her sweet pussy. She's delicious as he starts to lick and suck on her lips, nose brushing her clit which is already swollen and needy. When her nails press into his scalp he knows he's in the right area, his tongue teasing her opening before he moves up to her clitoris. 

She's stoic despite the movement of her fingers and the slight increase in her breathing speed. She's trying to hide how much this is doing for her and that makes Cam double his efforts. He can't remember wanting to make a woman come as much as he wants it right now. He pulls her clit between his lips and starts sucking, light and short tugs before leaving and teasing around it with his tongue. He swaps between laving and tracing and sucking, never keeping a steady rhythm until he hears her growl in frustration and feeling her pulling him in tighter, almost as in warning.

There's a part of him that wants to make her keep waiting, but it's overshadowed by the large part of him, mainly his hard cock, that wants to feel her lose it against his mouth. So he keeps focus on her clit, one hand moves between her legs and two fingers push inside her. He's a bit harsher than he'd be with just Vala, but Qetesh seems to thrive on the penetration, her internal muscles clamping down around him as he starts to pump in and out - matching the tempo of his tongue. 

Right before she lets go his fingers start to feel sore and his mouth threatens to cramp up, Cam wants to breathe a sigh of relief when she lets out a choked cry and her pussy starts rippling around him. He doesn't stop though, not after her orgasmic wave finishes, not after her fingers loosen their hold. He sucks hard and curls his fingers forward, pulling along her sensitive wall. When he lifts his eyes to look up at her he sees her head fall back and her body almost as if forced, lets out another climax. 

Her hands slip down his head and she squeezes at his neck before stepping back. He can see her breasts rising and falling quickly as she tries to catch her breath. He wants to taste them next. Instead of waiting for permission he stands and does it. She starts to reprimand him for moving out of turn but he closes his lips around her left nipple and starts to suckle, shutting up anything she was going to say and instead she just moans as her hands sweep over his shoulders and across his back. 

Cam stops waiting on her and picks her up, hip throbbing slightly from being down so low and now carrying her, and takes her back to the bed. Somehow, he maneuvers them around and he's cradled between her thighs and still playing with the tight peaks of her breasts. Swapping between one and the other, licking, sucking, nuzzling and sometimes just letting them pucker in the cool air. 

Taking a chance he looks up into her eyes and for a moment he sees _her_ , Vala is there. It's the only thing that drives him on. (Well, not the _only_ thing...) 

He kisses up her neck, sucking on her pulse point before finding her lips. Her mouth is greedy for him and he's taken aback by how good it feels to kiss her. He pulls back and her head lifts to follow.

"Can you taste yourself on me?" Cam's kissing her again as she moans out a yes. "Good..." Their tongues battle and play while one hand cups her breast and his thumb slides around her nipple, the hard point seems to grow even tauter against the caress. 

Soon enough he needs more air than the minute breaks between kisses and he's pulling back again and just looking at her. It's Vala there, again.

"Baby?" He leans forward and nuzzles her nose, wondering why he's just called her baby and why her responding nod makes him so happy. "Really?"

"It's me..." Her arms hug him tight, making him fall against her. "I think she's gone for good..."

"How did you break free?" His cock throbs against her center and his hips jerk in response. "Sorry..." When he goes to pull away she tries to stop him.

She whimpers as he rolls off her. His penis is so hard, resting against his belly, as he tries to breathe in and out and make it disappear.

"I don't know how I did it..." She is climbing on top of him and he starts to stand up but for some reason her hundred pounds is able to anchor him under her. His hands cup her thighs, unable to keep them from touching her. "I think you showed me power over her and I took your lead and forced my way out..."

"Vala..." He looks down as his cock spills pre-cum on his stomach. "I gotta..." She moves forward, the heat from her center radiating against his erection. 

"I don't want us to stop..." She lifts up and watches his dick flex for her body. "Neither does he..."

Cam sighs, agreeing, but not wanting to do this to her. "It's not us... there is no us." It's true, what were they before a few hours ago? Friends, teammates? Nothing more, right? "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh, Cameron," She lowers her body over him and lets his cock slip between her labia, the heat surrounding him as she slides up and down slowly. "I didn't know you wanted it to be more..." She leans down now, her hair canopying their faces as she brushes her lips over his. 

"Yeah..." It's unbelievable to him that he just said it out loud, against her mouth before their lips connected. Then she's speaking against him. "You're always so nice to me and it's pretty attractive..." She kisses him again.

"You're attractive." So smooth... As he rolls them over and re-aligns them from before. 

She giggles. "So are you." She reaches between them and grasps his cock, lining him up with her opening. "Go ahead." She can still see that slight hesitation. "You can take me out when we get back. I want this now. So do you."

It's all that he needs to hear. Her saying she wants it - taking control of it, actually. His body takes over and he pushes into her. She's so wet and hot and she's gripping him so tightly. For a minute he just lets himself feel her. His nose nuzzles at her neck as his dick throbs inside her. 

"So good." He breathes against her skin. "God, Vala..."

"Move." She lifts one leg up around his hip and encourages him to start to thrust. So he does.

Slowly at first, gentle and easy. His body encouraging hers to build once more. Teeth scrape along her neck as her nails tickle over his back. Everything feels good. Her heel digs into his thigh, pulling him back in when he gets too far out. 

"Faster?" He murmurs against her throat, licking his way back to her mouth.

A moan leaves her mouth as she says yes before he covers her lips with his. Their tongues play and his cock grows impossibly harder as he speeds up. She's squeezing him hard with both thighs as her ankles cross behind his ass. 

"Yes..." She hisses before pulling his head back down and kissing him hard. "More, more... more."

Cam keeps increasing the tempo until she's constantly groaning in pleasure. Her body barely letting him leave before forcing him back inside. Soon he's just pushing her into the bed, his pelvis rolling over hers. 

His mouth travels to her ear, sucking on the lobe. "Touch yourself." He whispers. She grunts and one hand wedges itself between them. "Yeah, baby..."

Every stroke pushes her even closer now. Every thrust, every motion. One of his hands cups her hip and he leans back to drive them home. Her head falls back, exposing her pale throat as she's almost there again.

"Come, Princess." Her eyes open to look at him and he stares into them. "Let me feel you."

She gasps and her eyes roll before she closes them. Vala's body starts squeezing around him and he can't hold out any more. It's been a long night and his cock is too stimulated. He slams into her twice more before joining her in bliss.

They lie together, entangled, for a few minutes before Cam rolls to the side. He props himself on his elbow and lets his fingers trace over her skin. The night is cooling and her belly starts to pimple as the heat leaves her. He can't help but watch her nipples pucker again before maneuvering the blankets over them both and pulling her into his heat.

"It was getting a bit chilly." She grins and snuggles into him. 

"Yeah, I suppose I can try to keep you warm." He presses a kiss to her forehead and pulls her in tighter. "We should talk about... this..."

"Talk?" As she leans up to kiss his chin. "We can do better than talking... no?"

He indulges her and kisses her, unable to not right now. "Yes, talk." He nuzzles his nose against her hair. "We need to be ready to go back to you being Qetesh in the morning."

"Easy." She interrupts and is suddenly straddling him. "See..." Vala slowly leans forward, inching closer to his mouth. "Now... are you done talking?"

He lets her kiss him some more, not really wanting to squash this feeling they have right now. That satisfied glow that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Mmmm, baby, not really all thought..." He flips her back to her side touching his forehead to hers as they settle into the pillows. "What happens when we go back?"

She just smiles, kisses him and sighs. "More comfortable bed?"

"Vala..." That makes her pout. "Can we be serious? I like you... a lot. More than I probably should..."

"And I am quite fond of you, Mitchell." Her fingers start to play in the short hair by his ear. "Quite fond." Since that only slightly changes his expression she keeps going. "What do you need?"

That makes him a little frustrated. But it's Vala, after all. Nothing is ever easy with her. "I want this, us, to be... to be a big deal for you, too." He lets out a shaky breath after uttering the words, unsure about what she'll say. Flippancy isn't what he wants right this moment.

Vala seems to think about it before she replies. "I'm not a serious person, but-" She puts a finger across his mouth to stop his interruption. "but, I am honest... well I can be, and I know how my favorite Colonel works." She pulls herself closer to him, looking into his bright blue eyes, "I just want to be with you. No one else." Then she seals her words with a delicate kiss.

"No one else?" He can't help but be weary. He knows what a flirt she is, likes it even, as long as it's with him now. He can feel the jealousy boiling in his stomach just thinking of it. "I'm the jealous type."

"Oh are you?" She teases, leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose. "So am I."

That makes him laugh. "Well, you won't have anything to worry about. I have a whole base of men that want you."

"You underestimate yourself. You just haven't noticed that the women on that base look at your butt." Her hand travels as she speaks and squeezes his ass to drive home her point. "I often think of ways to make you pick things up so I can get an eyeful."

He copies her actions, but just cups and caresses her bottom. "Yours is pretty great, too."

She shakes her head and kisses him for the sentiment. "Nope." 

"Hey now..." He can't stop touching her, kissing her, basking in this time. "If you get to enjoy, so do I."

"Alright, I can agree that that is fair." She drapes her leg over his hip now, pulling her lower half closer and making space between them by their faces. "I just feel I have better assets in other places..." He agrees and leans in, nuzzling between her breasts. "Mmm yes..."

Cam chuckles. "I do like these as well." He kisses his way back up. "I don't have any complaints, really." He finishes the last word and then covers her mouth with his in an open mouth kiss. 

They spend time talking longer, into the night and finally Vala can't keep her eyes open any longer and Cam pulls her into his chest, spooning her, and rubs her belly until she falls asleep. He is exhausted as well but still can't sleep yet. He only wants to look at her, not believing that it's all real. That this all won't crumble when they get back...

Eventually he follows her into dreamland.

*****

A sweet smell wakes him, Vala's still asleep in his arms, he hugs her to him before opening his eyes. The faint light of dawn is filtering through the thin sides of their tent house. The canvas walls will make shadows to the outside world in the light of day. 

"Kinky..." He murmurs under his breathe before kissing her on the temple and sliding out of bed. Cam is careful not to let the cold air of dawn wake her. He tucks the blankets around her body and finds his loin cloth and the basin filled with water for a sponge bath. 

After he's feeling more awake he wanders out of the tent to find her breakfast and get a bath readied for her. Just as any good man servant would do. Blowing their cover is the last thing he wants to do at this point.

It doesn't take long to find food, the town’s cook fires are tended all night long and already a large amount of food is steaming around the coals. Cam's offered two plates and he is shown the different varieties of meats and fruits and breads, taking what he thinks she'll enjoy most. 

At the mention of bath water a few of the people point to the next path and he sees more hot coals tinting the gray morning air. Before he goes to look he brings breakfast back to their room and finds her awake.

"Ahhh..." She inhales as he sits on the edge of the bed, handing her the plate he prepared. "I was hoping that's where you went." She doesn't waste more time talking and starts eating.

"Hey, now." 

"What?" Vala's mouth is full and Cam is charmed regardless.

He leans over and kisses her mouth. "No thanks for making sure you're fed?"

The grin she flashes him is almost thanks enough. But then she presents her mouth to be properly kissed. "Better?"

"Much." He kisses her once more before standing up. "They let me know where to get your bath water. I'm going to go haul it in. What scent do you want?"

"Lavender.... maybe honey?" She just leans back in bed, pulling her blankets up tight and her food closer to her. "Whatever smells best to you."

He can't help but smile at how adorable she is and how much she's able to make him want to bring her bath water and breakfast and anything else she might desire. "Back in a little bit."

****

The meeting with the town goes better than he expects later. She's good at acting. He even believes at times that Qetesh has returned. Only once during the negotiations does he hold his breath and hope that she's playing her hand well. 

The mayor is being belligerent and demanding and Vala simply stands and begins to leave. Cam wants to pull her back, the whole mission about to swirl down the drain! 

She gets almost to the exit, almost to the no turning back point and the man relents.

"Fine..." He grunts, beckoning her back. "Seventy - thirty..."

"You're lucky I'm feeling so generous... I could just take it all." She doesn't make eye contact with the man, treating him like a misbehaving child instead of the head of this village. "I don't like to cause unrest in a place I'm so highly regarded though so I'm going to just chalk up your cut to 'relations' and make it up on a planet I like less than this one."

After that it's all smooth as silk. The paperwork is signed and Vala makes Qetesh's mark and orders them to allow her Stargate Teams in to collect for her. 

Cam does his best to not be distracted by her legs or her scent or her voice or her... well everything. He does what he can not to fall in a trance soaking her in all day. It's just as important that he keeps up his part too. Qetesh wouldn't take a lover that wasn't attentive to her whims morning and night. 

Once or twice he slips up, doesn't respond quick enough and Vala gives him a pained look before punishing him. But it's more of an act and despite her pulling her hits, he acts twice as injured and reacts quicker to make up for his transgression the next time.

Not soon enough the meeting is complete.

"Will you stay and celebrate another night with us, my Goddess?" The mayor dips his head while asking her the question.

Vala pretends to think on it. "Not this time. We have great many people to see and much more business to attend to. Please don't feel slighted in the least I'm sure we'll see you again soon enough." She nods and just begins walking. Cam quickly follows at her heels as she walks to the Stargate.

"Hope you are as excited to go as I am." Her voice is merely a whisper and her lips barely move when talking to him. "Get ready to go home."

The walk seems like it's taking twice as long to get back to the Gate as is it did to get to the town. But she's semi-acknowledging the towns folk on the way. Cam lets her dial the gate, being in control of where they go next. When she almost touches the wrong symbol he clears his throat and she sees her mistake and angles her fingers over to the correct one.

The kawoosh makes them both smile and she turns and waves at the gathered people bowing to her before, locking her hand around his elbow and dragging him through with her.

****

There's a huge bustle of activity as soon as they step onto the ramp in the SGC. They're back earlier than expected, not that Cam minds, but no one was ready. 

Vala gives him a look as airmen are running in and out of the room. She drops her grip on him when they reach the bottom of the ramp. He misses her touch but understands that they can't just do that. Walter comes down and greets them.

"General will be happy to see you both back in one piece." He walks with them to medical. Someone hands Cam a blanket on the way since he's in only a loin cloth. "Landry said to give you both 24 hours when you got back. I'll schedule something for tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks Walt!" Cam claps him on the back. "We're gonna go get checked out then put something more comfortable on."

Vala just grins at him and waits until Walter is out of earshot. "That's pretty comfy, no?"

"Depends on the temperature..." Cam grins. "You just like easy access."

She shrugs. She's not embarrassed. "You like it, too." 

He knows that she's about to say more but they come to the infirmary and things move along quickly. Both of them are taken into rooms for exams.

It's hours later when he's in his room, showered, and in some comfortable sweatpants, lounging in his bed watching some mindless TV, when he hears a soft tap against his door. Before he can even get up to answer it the door is opening and Vala is slipping through and shutting it behind her.

"Hey, baby." Cam's throat feels tight at the words. He's unsure if they're appropriate, despite what happened on that planet. "What's going on?"

Vala grins at him and waltzes across the room, kneeling on his bed beside him. His palm seems drawn to her knee and he gives into the urge and rests it there. 

"Just seeing if you were lonely..." Her smile makes him grin back. She's gorgeous and knows it, but there's something else about the way she's acting, almost as if she's nervous, too. "Thought I would keep you company, if you were..."

Cam scoots over and pats the pillow next to him. This seems to be all she needs to flop down and curl herself around him. "How are you? Carolyn figure out what triggered Qetesh?"

Vala just shrugs at first, not really seeming to want to do more than cuddle, which Cam has no issue with. He lets his fingers play over her back and angles himself so he can look at her better and his other hand finds her hip to play over.

"She thinks it might be residual Gou'ald stuff... But no one that she knows has had it happen to them before..."

He just holds her and offers her comfort through his touch, not knowing what the right words are for this. It seems like the correct response when she cuddles in closer, hugging herself to him. 

It's a moment longer before she starts to talk again. "Sam offered to contact the Tokra to see if they knew anything..."

"Huh... You take her up on that?" Cam's not convinced it's the best idea considering how Vala's been treated in the past, but her desire to know why might outweigh her fear of backlash.

But she shakes her head against him. "No. No thank you. I'd rather not deal with them if I don't have to."

"I would consider that to be the better course of action." Cam kisses her forehead, a little unsure if that's truly allowed but she smiles up at him afterwards. He wants to talk about them... About boundaries and details and schematics and everything that makes this sound so military that he almost can't stand himself for thinking it, but he can't imagine existing in this limbo that he's feeling right now.

"What is it?" She can already read his mind... Damn.

He kisses her forehead again and then sits up taller, releasing his hold on her so he can look at her better. "Where is this going?"

Vala seems mildly offended, but only for a millisecond, then she's snuggled into the pillow looking up at him. "Where do you want it to go?"

"Vala..." He rubs his face, knowing that this is exactly why he didn't want to have this already. She's Vala, he knows this, it's what he likes about her and hates about her and can't stand not to be a part of. "I'm going to be honest with you."

She slightly smiles and nods. "Always a good choice in my book. Being honest with me."

"I want everything. After the planet, after having you, just that one night... I want it all. Want all of you." He lets out a breath, one that he feels like he's been holding in for years. "But if you can't give back one hundred percent... We shouldn't do this at all."

Her silence starts to scare him as she sits up and faces him with her eyes averted. He sees her trembling but then he is sure he's imagining it. When she finally looks at him, liquid blue eyes, lips turned into a soft smile, Cam's heart starts beating faster.

"I want to try to be what you need-"

"Trying is good but-" He interrupted her so it's only fair that she covers his mouth with her hand. 

Now she's grinning all the way. "Let me finish." When he doesn't try to speak through her hand she takes it down. "I want to try. But Cameron, I'm still a flirt and a tease and a prankster and I can't not be me..."

"I'm not asking you to be someone else. I don't want that either. I'm asking you to make sure you'd be coming to me for things. Talking to me, letting me in. Not saying that you have to change, just that you have to want to make me part of it all. More so than I was before..." Cam looks at her and she's still waiting on him. "I felt like an outsider in your life sometimes. Not as much recently, it's like we've been getting closer and closer lately. But when you throw innuendo around like you throw glitter around that’s when I can see myself getting jealous."

"I do love glitter." She jokes, but quickly continues when she realizes that it's not the time. "I can do all that. Or at least I can try my hardest. I want to be with you, Cameron Mitchell." She gets up on her knees and grabs his shoulders, leaning into his space. "We have been getting closer, becoming better friends. Then lovers...." 

The way that word rolls off her tongue makes him shudder. "Yeah." He breathes the word out, remembering the night before.

"You're far more than I deserve." 

He tackles her down then, pinning her under him. "Not true." He kisses her, accepting her offer. Enthusiastic about it even.

"It's not?"

"No way." He kisses her again. "You deserve everything."

"I do, huh?" She's grinning now before she catches him off guard and flips them again so now she's on top.

He can't help but smile at her antics, excited to experience everything with this woman. For the first time in a long time Cam is looking forward to all the tomorrows.

"Yeah, you do." He pulls her down for a gentle, sweet, kiss. "And I'm going to show you it all."

The End


End file.
